


Magical Night Out

by Princessdeirdre



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessdeirdre/pseuds/Princessdeirdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul wants to have some fun but Poison is a Party Pooper.. Based on The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys album characters and concepts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title and all flyer info taken from actual Mad Gear and the Missile Kid flyer. I do not own anything except these modest words.

"Make sure you get unleaded this time, motherfucker. Only the best for my baby," Party Poison warned as he pushed past Fun Ghoul, headed to the small shop attached to the gas station.  
  
"Hey, whose the fucking mechanic here! You just focus on being the fearless leader!" Ghoul called after him, sounding a little more snide then he'd intended.  
  
Slamming the pump back into its place, Ghoul let out a frustrated sound. Turning, he pulled off his aviators and scanned the horizon.  
  
Sand.  
  
Sand.  
  
And hey, whats that???  
  
Oh more fucking sand.  
  
He would never get used it.  
  
Setting his glasses on top of his head, he walked over to the magazine rack stationed near the entrance of the store. He could faintly hear Jet Star haggling with the station minion over the price of the gasoline he just refueled the car up with.  
  
Scanning the titles he saw a mixture of Bl\ind publications-Blasters and Batteries and the Battery City Times mixed in with Killjoy magazines -Exterminator, Shiny, and Murder.  
  
He picked up a copy of Shiny and leafed through it with little interest. Last months publication.  
  
"Figures," Ghoul mumbled, restocking it. Just then a trio of neon colored flyers to the right of the doorway caught his eye. Taking down the green one, he read what it said.  
  
  


**B.L. Die Presents:**   
**The Party at the end of the World**   
**Featuring the bands-Raygun Jones, DAMNtheseHANDS, Fame Scarf and the Latex Gloves,**   
**Comicsans Samuri, Cold Dead Hands, MASSIVE/AWESOME, The Black Spacesuits and headliners**   
**MAD GEAR AND THE MISSILE KID**   
**Place-The Worst Place on Earth at the corner of Fuck Your Face**   
**Doors-8pm**   
**Admission-4carbons**   
**SHORT SHORTS MANDATORY**

  
  
Ghoul snickered at the last part. If anyone knew if that was code for something, Kobra Kid would know. But knowing those crazy crashqueens headlining, he wouldn't be surprised if it didn't mean exactly what it said. Then imaging Party Poison in a pair of tiny shorts made him laugh out loud. Tiny sequined shorts.  
  
That sealed the deal for him, they would have to go. Loud music, crashing bodies and flashing lights. It was exactly what he needed. He presently shoved the flyer in the redheads face as the man exited the shop.  
  
Poison read it as they walked toward the car. He said no after finishing, which Ghoul was expecting. He launched straight into his reasoning on why they shouldn't go. Ghoul blocked out Poison's diatribe on how it was too dangerous (as if that was a real reason to convince Ghoul not to go).  
  
"Come on Gee, please" he begged, breaking the 'only-use-code-names' rule for the millionth time.  
  
Poison glared.  
  
Ghoul pretended not to notice.  
  
"This isn't another hasty set up in the middle of the desert where the band has to have a ray-gun in one hand with a badly tuned instrument in the other. This is the party at the end of the world," Ghoul continued shoving the flyer in Poisons face to emphasize the point.  
  
"Yea, I saw and the answers still no Frankie," Poison said, using Ghouls real name to emphasize his point.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot my head in the store,"Poison suddenly realized. "I'll be right back."  
  
Ghoul didn't know how Poison could keep forgetting that thing everywhere, it was HUGE.  
  
"And I don't wanna hear anymore about the show when I get back either, " Poison called over his shoulder making his way back into the store.  
  
"And I don't wanna hear anymore about the show when I get back either, " Ghoul half halfheartedly mimicked, turning back toward the car.  
  
He saw Girl in there rocking out to whatever was playing on her BOOMbox and got an idea.  
  
He knew he couldn't convince Poison himself, that was a done deal, but Girl would definitely be able to given the right motivation. The right speech paired with her 'not so secret' weapon look (all big eyes and mouth set to POUT) would cause Poison to cave almost instantly. No one had that much resolve.  
  
He'd have to make his move quick before the guys returned to the car. He put on his best smile and opened the door to the Trans Am calling Girls name.  
  
If anyone were listening, Ghoul could be heard saying "Remember how I said you were too young for your own ray-gun? Wellll..." just before the door slammed shut.


End file.
